Reznikov's
by isbreulla
Summary: AU. What if Nicky and Tricia were Red's biological daughters? Nicky, a 15 year old troublesome teen. Tricia, a 9 year old kid. Red... The tough Russian mother we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm Isabella, and this is my first fanfic! I always wanted to write a Red/Nicky fanfic, but I never got the motivation. BUT HERE IT IS! I have great ideas for this fluffy story, I hope you like it!**

 **(This is not my native language. I'm Brazilian, so please be kind, don't be afraid to correct me. Any tips, help, reviews are welcome!)**

* * *

"Nicky!" Red says as she swings her daughter in an attempt to get her out of her deep sleep. "It's time to wake up, honey."

Nicky just mumbled. Red immediately opened the curtains of her bedroom allowing light to dominate the space.

"Heeey, don't do this!" Nicky whimpered. Her mother knew exactly how to ruin her precious sleep.

"You have to get ready for school. Now enough of laziness and get up." Red slapped Nicky on the butt. "I want to see you ready for breakfast in 15 minutes," she said as she left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

Nicky was still drowsy, she just grabbed her cell phone and distracted herself hoping it would make her sleep go away.

It didn't work.

*10 minutes later*

"NICKY! MOMMY SAID GET UP" Tricia screamed as she rattled her older sister.

"ARRGH, OK I'M GETTING UP" Nicky pushed Tricia to the side and got up from the bed. She went to her wardrobe and got the first clothes she found, changed and went down to breakfast.

Red stared at Nicky, her face all crumpled with sleep, sitting waiting for her snack to be ready. "I can tell you didn't even wash your face. And your hair still needs to be brushed, Nicky." She set the plate with the snack in front of her girl.

"I like it that way," Nicky said as she ate.

"You look like a lion," Tricia said in an attempt to irritate her sister.

Tricia was only 9 years old and knew exactly how to make Nicky angry. But today, Nicky was too tired to argue.

"Okay Tricia now that you've finished your breakfast I want you to go pack your books and brush your teeth!" Red ordered her younger daughter and then turned her eyes to Nicky. "What time did you go to sleep last night Nicky?"

"I don't remember," Nicky answered as she yawned. She finished her lunch and took the plate to the sink.

"Wash it!" Red demanded. "Well, that's not going to happen again, your vacation is over and I don't want you waking up like that every day. I know how troublesome you can be when you're in a bad mood."

Nicky was 15 years old. Teenage life had begun and she couldn't handle her mood swings, neither could Red.

Rolling her eyes, Nicky replied. "I know ma!" She finished washing her plate and went upstairs to brush her teeth.

Xoxoxoxo

"I'm ready!" Tricia said as she walked downstairs to find her mother. "Nicky hurry up, I want to see my friends!" the younger one shouted to her sister.

"Shut up, I'm coming," Nicky replied angrily as he walked down the stairs.

"Language Nicky!" Red snapped.

Red knew how to handle her little teenage. But she couldn't hide how much Nicky's antics amused her.

In the car, Red drove her daughters to school.

"Are you excited for school, Trish?" Red asked.

"I'm super excited! Mercy said that stupid geography professor left school." Tricia said excitedly in the backseat.

"What about you Nicky?" Red said glancing quickly at Nicky who was in the passenger seat.

Nicky was steeped in her music. Earphones, and loud music. She didn't even hear her mother's question.

Red lightly laughed and pulled the earphones out of Nicky's ears.

"Don't do it!" Nicky whimpered.

"I'm talking to you. Are you excited for school?"

"Yeah, whatever." Nicky rolled her eyes and went back to her music.

Arriving at Tricia's school, Red stopped the car and said goodbye to her little one.

"Give me a kiss." Red said while pouting for her daughter. Tricia kissed her mother and quickly got out of the car and ran towards her friends.

"Have a good day, baby!" Red yelled at Tricia in the car and started driving Nicky to school.

The journey wasn't long. But certainly, very quiet. This was one of the things Red hated in having a teenage daughter. She hated to think that little Tricia would become another one soon.

Arriving at Nicky's school, the young woman keeps her headphones inside her backpack and prepares to get out of the car.

"Hey, hey," Red said holding Nicky so she wouldn'tget out of the car. "Where's my kiss?"

"Eww," Nicky looked at his mother in disapproval. "I'm not a baby!"

"You're my baby! Come on, give me a kiss." Red caught Nicky's face and gave her a forced kiss, leaving the girl's cheeks stained with her lipstick.

"MA! Stop it!" Nicky whined, wiping the lipstick mark off hercheek. "Goodbye." She said as she got out of the car.

Red just laughed. She was accustomed to her daughter's little attitude, and amused by it. She promised herself she wouldn't miss an opportunity to embarrass her daughter.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie," Red said looking Nicky through the car window. Nicky ignored her and went to Alex and Lorna, her best friends, who waved to Red.

Red waved back, waited for her daughter to enter school, and then started driving back home.

Everything had gone back to normal routine today. Classes returned, and as a consequence, the movement in her market increased as well. It would be a long day.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think! Feel free to talk to me on my tumblr (velcrolyonne)see ya! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm SO glad you liked my story. Here's another chapter for you guys. Thanks for the review, it means a lot to me! Love you all xx**

* * *

At school Nicky was still in her bad mood. She barely spoke to Alex and Lorna. She was a mess.

Nicky couldn't believe how fast her vacation ended. She had gone to bed late last night and was now paying the price. The girl was exhausted.

"What's wrong with her today?" Alex whispers to Lorna. "She looks like a zombie"

"I have no idea, she's usually so excited." Lorna said as she tried to listen what her teacher was talking.

Nicky was with her head in her purse, her hair all over her face. She was clearly asleep.

Alex nudged her with the tip of her pencil. "Nicky?" She asked.

"She's definitely sleeping," Lorna said as she laughed at her friend's face. Alex could not contain her laugh as well, and the two girls finally caught the attention of the teacher.

"What's so funny?" Asked the teacher, looking at Alex and Lorna.

"Nothing," they both replied, holding back the laughter.

The teacher turned her gaze to Nicky. As she approached, she realized the girl was asleep. Unbelievable.

"Nicole!" The teacher said firmly as she squeezed Nicky's arm.

Nicky jumped from her wallet. "Jesus!" She said, startled.

"If you were so sleepy, you should have stayed home, Nicky." The teacher scolded.

"I wanted to..." Nicky whispered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing" Nicky smirked.

"Well, you know you're not allowed to sleep during class, so you can go taking your ass to the principal's room!"

Nicky rolled her eyes and put her things in her backpack. She could hear Lorna laughing and Alex mocking her face, and showed them her finger as she walked to the door.

Already in the principal's room, Nicky was forced to hear a sermon. She did her best to stay quiet and not tell the woman to shut up. But her head ached and she was exhausted.

"OK I UNDERSTOOD" Nicky didn't want to shout but she couldn't stand that speech about how inadmissible it is to sleep during class. Jesus, how much exaggeration, it wasnt like she was using drugs or something.

The woman just raised an eyebrow at her lack of education. "Ok... After that I'm going to call your mother, we need to have a little conversation."

"No! Don't do that, please! I'm sorry, I'm just too tired." Nicky pleaded.

"Shit," Nicky murmured as she heard the woman talking to her mother. She could already feel how fucked up she was.

Xoxoxoxo

Red arrived at Nicky's school, already imagining the excuse her daughter was going to use.

Stepping into Principal's office, Red looked sternly at Nicky. The look was clear. She was in trouble. Nicky avoided looking at her mother. She stared at the floor all the time.

"Mrs. Reznikov, your daughter was sleeping during history class, and that wasn't the only complaint I got from Nicky today," she said. "Other teachers said that she was terribly mouthy and she yelled at me earlier."

"I'm so sorry, she's in a bad mood since she woke up. She went to bed late yesterday... But nothing justifies bad manners." Red flicked her gaze to Nicky, tugged at the girl's chin so she could look into her eyes sternly. "Apologies Nicky!"

"Sorry, I'm not on my best day," Nicky apologized but refused to look into that woman's eyes.

"It's okay, but I hope this doesn't happen again."

"It will not happen again, I assure you." Red caught her daughter by the arms and dragged her out of the school to the car.

"You don't have to drag me that way," Nicky felt entitled to complain. "What a shame"

"Shame was what I went through with your principal now. You deserved something much worse, young lady." Red rebuked her. "Sleeping in class Nicole? Really?"

"Ma, I was sleepy, I barely slept last night." Nicky whimpered.

"Well, you can rest from now on, you'll be going to bed early, you're grounded!"

"That's not fair!" Nicky said almost screaming at her mother.

"Oh this is more than fair," Red said, casting a look that silenced her girl. "And watch your tone, enough with that attitude."

Nicky remained silent. She knew better than to argue with her mother.

Red drove back home muttering Russian things, as if she was scolding her daughter even more. Nicky barely understood, so she just let her mother talk.

Arriving home, Nicky removed her shoes, left her backpack on the floor and went straight to the TV.

"No! No way! You're going to get that backpack and go straight to your room Nicky. It's a mess, and I want you to organize it" Red said angrily. She was already losing her temper.

Nicky sighed, but did as her mother told her. She did not want to be in any more trouble than she already was.

 _Ok,I think she's really angry with me and that's not a good sign_. Nicky thought as she finished cleaning the room. She was exhausted but didn't want to disobey Red. She had done too much shit for today.

After organizing her room Nicky went down looking for her mother, who was sitting on the sofa watching TV while wasn't time to pick up Tricia at school.

Nicky went to Red and laid her head on her mother's lap. She was ashamed for the things she had done.

Red laughed, looking at her daughter. That little shit knew how to be adorable. "I see you've finished organizing your room, I hope you've done a good job."

Nicky shook her head.

"I'm sorry for today," Nicky said practically whispering. Quickly the girl buried her face in her mother's lap refusing to look at her.

"Aww" Red placed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay baby, but I don't want it to happen again." She hugged her girl.

Nicky hugged her back. "I promise, mommy," she replied sweetly.

"But you're still grounded." Red sayed.

"Arghh." Nicky rolled hereyes and stepped out of her mother's lap.

Red just laughed, and slapped Nicky's head lightly. "Come on, it's time to get your sister."

"Do I really need to go?" Nicky whimpered.

"You sure do. Come on!" Red said taking the keys and going to the door.

* * *

 **Please let me know what do you think! And if you want to see something in this fanfic, please jut tell me. Every idea is welcome. And one more time, I'm sorry for my English, don't be afraid to correct me! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank all the reviews, this really means a lot to me! Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it. xx**

 ****

* * *

Nicky didn't understand why she had to go get her sister with her mother. She is not a child anymore, she doesn't have to follow her mother everywhere.

"You know, I'm not going to set the house on fire if you leave me alone for a few minutes, Ma," Nicky said, looking amusedly at Red.

Red grinned wickedly. "I don't doubt anything, moy malen'kiy"

"I'm 15, you should start to understand that," Nicky rolled her eyes.

"I will not treat you like 15, until you start acting like 15." Red said as she parked the car in front of Tricia's school.

Nicky ignored the comment and looked out the window of the car waiting for her sister.

It wasn't long before Tricia showed up. Red honked the car and called for her youngest daughter. Tricia quickly found the car and ran to it saying goodbye to her friends.

Stepping into the car, Tricia tossed her backpack and lay in the backseat. "I'm exhausted," she huffed.

Red laughed wickedly. "I can see," she said looking at Tricia. "Now sit down and put your seat belt on."

Tricia sat down and was surprised by her sister's presence in the passenger seat. She was usually only released from school after Tricia. _What the fuck is she doing here?_

"Why are you here?" Tricia asked petulantly to her sister.

Nicky smiled. "Good to see you too," she rolled her eyes. "I was released from school earlier today."

"She was asleep during class and being rude to everyone around her." Red said with a stern look at Nicky as she drove.

"I knew it would happen," Tricia laughed at her sister.

"Yeah, she's grounded. Use that as an example, Trish, I don't want you doing this."

"I'm not going to do that, Mommy," Tricia chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I get it," rolling her eyes, Nicky did her best to ignore them. "Tricia is always the favorite anyway." She murmured.

"Aww, don't be jealous," Red squeezed Nicky's cheek, but soon the girl pulled away.

Arriving home, Tricia threw her backpack on the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

"No way! You're going to get that backpack and go straight to your room Tricia," Nicky scolded amusingly, playing with her mother's accent.

"Funny," Red tapped Nicky's head lightly. "Tricia take this backpack to the room and take a shower, you can have a snack later." Said Red on the way to the kitchen.

"I was just drinking water," Tricia replied as she walked back into the living room and grabbed her backpack. She went upstairs and did as her mother told her to.

"Ma, why didn't you open the market today?" Nicky asked curiously.

"I just had a lot to do around here, and because a certain little girl was getting into trouble at school." Red replied.

"This little girl must be a nightmare," Nicky joked as she picked up an apple to eat.

"You bet she is,"

"Anyway, I was thinking that now that I'm back in school, you could give me an allowance... for lunch?" Nicky asked sweetly and smiled at her mother.

"I've always packed lunch for you to take in. And besides it, the market is close to your school you can eat there." Red replied.

"Everyone will be eating McDonald's and I'll have to eat with my mommy? This is embarrassing, Ma." Nicky whimpered and took a bite of her apple.

Red laughed at her daughter's exaggeration. "You're not deserving an allowance, Nicky. And I'm going to love having my baby with me at lunch."

"Argh," Nicky grumbled, rolling her eyes and continuing to eat the apple.

After taking her bath, Tricia went downstairs and went to the kitchen to join her mother and sister.

"Mommy, I made 3 new friends today at school, it was super cool," said Tricia as she sat in one of the chairs.

"That's very nice, sweetie. Do you have homework?" Red asked.

"Who gets homework on the first day of school?" Nicky interrupted.

"Yeah, no one does that Ma, and most of the teachers are new. They're really nice, just the math teacher sucks." Tricia picked up a banana to eat.

"Math teachers are always a pain in the ass" Nicky picked up her cellphone and started sending messages to someone. "And only gets worse with time."

Red and Tricia continued to talk about the first day of school. Nicky ignored them completely. She didn't even notice when her mother asked her a question.

"Nicky, take a break with this cellphone" Red scolded.

"Huh?" Nicky looked at her mother.

"I'm talking to you, what you want for dinner?"

"Whatever," Nicky replied, putting the cellphone aside.

"Mommy, can we have lasagna?" Tricia asked. "I dreamed about it last night."

Red smiled at her. "Lasagna then." They started talking again and Nicky saw the opportunity to get back on her cellphone.

Xoxoxoxo

It was already night. They had just finished dinner and Tricia was watching TV. Nicky was already starting to follow her sister when Red interrupted her.

"Heey, not you young lady, you're going to help me clean up here," Red said, pushing Nicky to the sink.

"Why only me? Tricia also ate, she should help!" Nicky complained.

"Because you're the one who's grounded." Red replied.

Nicky just rolled her eyes and helped her mother with the dishes.

The work was done and Red decided to enjoy the company of her daughters a little. Nicky had chosen "The Breakfast Club" one of her favorite movies, and they watched together.

After the movie ended Red sent Tricia to bed and continued with Nicky lying on her lap in the living room. They were both watching the news for a few minutes, even with Nicky complaining all the time asking her mother to put on a better channel. After  
a few hours Red decided it was time to send Nicky to bed so she didn't end up sleeping late again.

Looking at her wild-haired girl in her lap, she was surprised to see that Nicky was already asleep. _She should be very tired_.

"Baby," Red whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Mmmm." Nicky whimpered and rubbed her face with her hands. In a sleepy way she stood up, but didn't move a muscle to walk to her room.

Red smiled, hugged Nicky from behind and started to guide her up stairs. "Come on, baby," she said as she helped Nicky.

Nicky yawned and tried to open her heavy eyes as she walked to the room. Arriving there she just threw herself on the bed.

Red watched her daughter sweetly. "Nicky, you still need to put on your pajamas and brush your teeth."

"Nooo, I just want to sleep," Nicky murmured with her head buried in her pillow.

Red just laughed. Walking over to Nicky and leaving a wet kiss on her forehead, Red covered her. "Ok baby, good night."

Nicky was already asleep. She couldn't answer her mother.

Red turned off the lights, closed the door and headed for Tricia's room. She found her youngest daughter completely lying in bed. She must have been having such a dream.

Red left a kiss on Tricia's cheek, took the blanket that was already on the ground because of her violent sleep, and covered her daughter. "Goodnight baby," Red whispered and left the room.

 _I'm finally going to bed_. She sent a text message to Gloria, asking for her toopen the market tomorrow. This was a long day and something told her that tomorrow will be even worse. But for now she could relax in the delightful comfort of  
her bed.

* * *

 **Some of my favorite fanfic writers are reading this story, I'm really happy about it! Don't forget to tell me what do you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's a new chapter for you. I'm really glad you're all enjoying it! xx**  
 **  
**

* * *

Nicky was studying in the school library next to Lorna and Alex. Actually, she was trying. Alex spent all her time on cellphone with her girl crush, Piper, and Lorna kept talking about her new neighbor. All this conversation was driving her crazy.

"Lorna, no offense, but you've talked too much about this guy, I'm sick of it" Nicky complained.

She would never assume that. But she was completely in love with Lorna. The idea of seeing the girl with another person terrified her.

Nicky didn't quite understand her feelings. She had already kissed a boy, but it never seemed right to her. She never felt comfortable with it. She had never been attracted to any boy. She had already considered being a lesbian, but that was still  
very confusing. Maybe she just loved Lorna.

"Nicky, don't be rude. I just think he's cute, what can I do?" Lorna answered defensively.

"You can start by keeping that to yourself," Nicky said as she put away her books. Rolling her eyes, she left the library.

"What the fuck? What just happened?" Lorna asked Alex. Nicky had never treated her like this.

"Don't act like you don't know Lorn," Alex laughed derisively.

"Don't know what?"

"Isn't that clear? She likes you, you idiot." Alex answered as she distracted hersel with her cellphone.

"No she doesn't. She's my best friend, that doesn't make sense." Lorna had never stopped to think about it. If it's true, it's going to be weird.

"Believe in whatever you want." Alex laughed. "Come on, let's get out of here," Alex said as she got up from the table and backed away from the library. Lorna was right behind her.

Xoxoxoxo

"May I ask why you're upset?" Red asked her older daughter who had just come in the market.

Nicky was clearly disappointed with something, she came to the market, sat at one of the tables and didn't speak or do anything.

"I'm not upset," Nicky replied by laying her head on the table.

"Nicky," Red looked sympathetically at her daughter. "Have you ever been able to lie to me?"

Nicky glanced at his mother and snorted. "It's just... Lorna."

Red sat down at the table next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "Ok, what happened? What about Lorna?"

"She has this new crush, her new neighbor, and she won't stop talking about him." Nicky complained. "It's driving me crazy."

"Honey, it's normal for girls your age to start liking other boys," Red laughed stroking Nicky's hair out of her face.

"Not for all of us, I don't like any boy..."

"Well, that's a matter of time." Red smiled at her daughter. "And don't be rude to Lorna, just let her get excited about something."

Nicky rolled her eyes.

"I'll make you a sandwich, okay?" Red said as she headed toward the back of the market toward the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," Nicky shouted as her mother disappeared.

"Shit," Nicky said to herself. The girl took her backpack and went to Gloria. "Tell Ma I'm going back to school, ok?"

Before Gloria could answer Nicky was already running out of the establishment back to school.

Xoxoxoxo

After a long, busy day at school, Nicky was finally home. She didn't talk much to her mother and sister though. She just went straight to her room and locked the door. She wanted to be alone.

In the kitchen Red helped Tricia with her homework. Red was worried about Nicky, the girl had been acting strangely since lunch when she told her mother about the little disagreement with Lorna.

Red knew that her girl felt something for Lorna, something beyond friendship. But she never dared to ask. If she were to know, she preferred her daughter to tell her.

"Mama, I'm tired," Tricia whimpered. "Can we finish tomorrow morning?"

"Ok honey, we'll finish it tomorrow then," Red smiled at her younger daughter. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, but it's going to start a movie that I really want to see," Tricia replied as she walked into the room. "Can you make popcorn?"

"Sure" Red replied as she put the popcorn in the microwave.

It wasn't long before the popcorn was ready. Red quickly picked up the package and took it to her daughter who was already lying on the couch waiting for the movie to begin. Red sat next to Tricia and watched a little of the movie, but her thoughts  
were all on Nicky.

Getting out of the couch, Red decided she was going to talk to Nicky. Red headed for her daughter's room and was surprised to realize that the door was locked.

"Nicky?" Red yelled, knocking on the door. "Nicky what did I say about locked doors?"

"I want to be alone," Nicky murmured.

"Baby, open the door, I want to talk to you." Red said quietly.

Snorting, Nicky opened the door for her mother and lay back down in her bed.

"Nicky what's going on?" Red asked in a tone of concern. She sat down next to her daughter and began to caress her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Nicky replied, holding her cry that Red knew was coming.

"Is it about Lorna?" Red continued to comfort her daughter. "Baby, you know you can talk to me right?"

After a few minutes in silence Nicky began to cry. "I'm just confused."

"Aw, my baby," Red hugged her tight and left a kiss on the top of her head. "You can cry, I've got you."

"I don't know what's going on with me, Mommy." Nicky said between sobs.

Tricia could hear Nicky's cry from the living room and ran to her sister's room. Seeing Nicky crying on her mother's lap, Tricia approached.

"Why is she crying?" Tricia asked sadly for Red.

"She's having a hard time, honey." Red tried to calm Tricia's concern. "Nothing you need to worry about, now go back to your movie and let me talk to your sister, okay?"

Tricia just nodded and gave her sister a hug. "Don't be sad, please, it doesn't suit you."

Nicky smiled even though she hadn't stopped crying. Her sister was a pain in her ass sometimes, but she couldn't help but love her, she was lovely.

Red kept trying to comfort her daughter, who was still crying. Nicky was hugging Red tightly, as if she was afraid of being alone.

"Baby, look at me," Red said, holding Nicky by the face. "I love you okay? I'll always love you, no matter what. You can tell me what's hurting you so much."

"I love you too," Nicky replied. She was calming down but the tears kept falling.

Nicky took a deep breath and lay on her mother's lap. Red just waited until the girl was ready to talk.

"This thing about Lorna just got me so confused," Nicky said quietly. "I really don't know what I'm feeling, Mommy... I just..."

"What is, baby?" Red asked as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I guess I'm not like the other girls," Nicky said uncertainly. 

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for the support. Johanna-002, you've been very helpful to me, so thank you so much! I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, tell me what do you think! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, baby?" Red said clutching Nicky in her embrace.

"You know..." Nicky sighed. "I don't like any boy."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're a lesbian?" Red asked sympathetically.

"I don't know... maybe?" Nicky replied uncertainly. "It's confusing Ma"

"Aww my baby, what's the problem with that?"

"You don't mind if I'm a lesbian?" Nicky asked in embarrassment.

"Nicky, of course not!" Red chuckled gently. "You're my daughter, my baby, I love you so much, and now you can finally be who you really are... and that makes me very happy. "

Nicky smiled with tears in her eyes and hugged her mother. "I love you Ma, thank you."

Red hugged her tightly and began to fill her with kisses.

Nicky laughed. "Ok, ok, that's enough, enough of kisses." She said as she tried to pull away from her mother's wave of affection. She adored it, but the rebel teenager soul she had would never admit it.

"That's the smile I want to see inyour face from now on, understood?" Red smiled, looking passionately at her daughter.

Nicky nodded. "But Lorna is still straight, she would never want to be with me."

"Never say never honey, and if she doesn't want you, believe me, there will be others who will." Red left a wet kiss on Nicky's cheek and stood up. "Because you're beautiful... Like your mother." Red said as she left the room.

Nicky laughed and sighed. "Yeah... But I want her." She murmured to herself.

Xoxoxoxo

Nicky wanted to talk to Lorna. Apologize for her little attack on the library. But Lorna didn't reply to her messages and didn't answer her calls.

Nicky thought the brunette should be upset with her. When Nicky was about to call Lorna's house, Red called her to dinner.

She went down to the kitchen and sat next to Red and Tricia. Tricia was complaining about her mother's salad.

"I hate broccoli, I won't eat it," said Tricia staring at the broccoli in disgust.

Red ignored her, "Nicky, no cellphone on the table, please." Nicky, who didn't take her eyes off the cellphone. "How are you? Do you feel better?"

"I'm fine," Nicky replied, putting her cellphone aside. "I'm waiting for Lorna to answer me, I want to apologize."

"Did you argue with her?" Tricia asked innocently.

"Kind of..." Nicky replied as she played with her food.

Red noticed that none of her daughters were eating. Tricia still had to eat the broccoli and Nicky hadn't even touched her food.

"Nicky, youdidn't eat anything," Red pointed to her daughter's food.

"I'm not hungry," the girl murmured

"Oh of course you are. You didn't eat the sandwich I had prepared and I don't remember seeing you eating anything during the day," Red scolded. "Come on Nicky, eat a little."

Red turned her gaze to Tricia. "And you young lady, you'll not leave the table until you eat those broccoli."

"But Mommy, I don't like this," Tricia grumbled.

"But you need it!" Red said firmly, "you've only eaten junk food lately, come on, eat it."

After a few minutes, Nicky had eaten a little bit, not everything, but enough. But Tricia still refused to eat the broccoli. 

"Stop with this nonsense Tricia," Nicky rolled her eyes and went to wash her dish.

"Tricia, I will not let you leave here until you eat these broccoli," Red cast a stern look at her youngest daughter. Taking the broccoli with the fork, Red pointed to Tricia's mouth. "Open it,"

"No Ma, I'm not a baby," Tricia complained. Taking her fork, Tricia began to eat the broccoli.

Red shuckled and went to help Nicky with the dishes. "Tomorrow I don't want to see you skipping any meal" Red told her eldest daughter.

"Fine," Nicky murmured, putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

Tricia had finished eating and handed the plate to her mother with a disgusted face. "See? You're not dead," Red said.

After finishing, Nicky picked up her cell phone and went back to her room.

After a few more failed attempts to call Lorna, Nicky decided to call her friend's house.

"Hey Franny, is Lorna home? I'm trying to call her but she'snot answering me." Nicky said to Lorna's older sister on the phone.

"Oh hello Nicky, Lorna went to the movies with our new neighbor, she must be coming back anyway, do you want me to ask her to call you?" Franny replied.

Those words came like a shot to Nicky. _That damn neighbor._

"Uh ... No, just let it go... I... I'll talk to her tomorrow, thank you." Nicky quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone.

 _I should know better than to fall in love with my best friend_ , Nicky thought. She was confused, frustrated and doing her best not to start crying again.

Xoxoxoxo

Red was in the middle of her dream when she felt someone shake her. "Ma," she listened as she slowly woke up. When she opens her eyes she could see her wild-haired daughter with a crying face in front of her.

"Oh my angel," Red pulled Nicky into her arms. "What happened? You were crying."

"I can't sleep," Nicky whined. "It's like... my mind doesn't shut up."

"Have you talked to Lorna?" Red said rubbing Nicky's back.

"No, she went out with that fucking neighbor," Nicky replied angrily. "I think she's ignoring me."

"She wouldn't do that, baby," Red tried to comfort her daughter. "Why don't you go talk to her tomorrow?"

"I don't know... I might go." Nicky scratched her eyes and yawned.

"Okay baby, now do you think you can try to get some sleep?" Red said kissing the top of Nicky's head.

"Can I sleep with you?" Nicky asked sweetly.

"Of course you can, honey." Red threw the blanket over Nicky and pulled her closer.

Nicky hugged her mother and enjoyed the affection. "Goodnight," Nicky said sleepily.

"Goodnight baby," Red kissed Nicky on the forehead.

Since Nicky became a teenager, moments like this were rare. Nicky always pretended to dislike the affection her mother offered, but Red knew that her girl lived for these moments. Just like her. Her two babies were growing up so fast, and she couldn't  
run away from it. Nicky is having her first love affair and soon will be Tricia's turn. _Nightmare_. But for now, Red just decided to take advantage of the moment of need that her daughter was having, until she could go back to sleep.

size="1" noshade=""

 **I hope you like this chapter, I'm a little insecure with this. And again, thank you so much for all the support! Tell me if you want to see anything elae in this story. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Nicky, Lorna, and Alex was sitting in a table at Red's market. Lorna, as always, kept talking about her incredible date with her new neighbor, Christopher. Nicky couldn't stand it any longer, but she promised that she would control herself this time.

"And then everything got even more perfect." Lorna was saying while Alex ate her sandwich and Nicky pretended to be busy on her cell phone. "He kissed me!"

"He what?" Nicky immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Lorna in surprise.

"He kissed me! At the door of my apartment, it was amazing!" Lorna said excitedly.

"You didn't meet him yesterday?" Alex asked and Nicky nodded.

"I know it was fast, but don't you see? This was meant to be, it's our destiny," she said.

"Okay, don't exaggerate." Nicky rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exaggerating Nicky." Lorna warned. "I think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend."

A brief silence surrounded the small group of girls. Alex and Nicky looked at each other, and then, breaking the silence, they began to laugh.

"What's it?" Lorna looked at her friends in disapproval, "What's so funny? I'm serious here."

"Lorna, that was literally just a kiss." Alex said. "It's not like he's in love with you."

"You don't understand," Lorna rolled her eyes. "You wasn't there. I know there is love between us."

"I already kissed you. Why don't you think I'm in love with you?" Nicky smirked.

"It was different Nicky, that was during a stupid game of truth or consequence"

Nicky sighed. "Yeah... But it was a kiss," she murmured as she walked over to Gloria.

"What's going on there kid?" Gloria said pointing her head to the table.

"Nothing just... Lorna and her stupid crush," Nicky replied. "Can you give me a Coke?"

"Your mother said she doesn't want you drinking too much soda," Gloria said staring at Nicky. "I saw you drinking coke earlier today."

Nicky rolled her eyes. "Come on, she's not even here."

Gloria kicked her ass for doing this. She knew she shouldn't, but she wasn't in the mood to play with Nicky. "It's the last time I'm doing this, Nicky." Gloria said sternly as she handed a coke to the girl.

Nicky smirked, "You're the best." She said as she walked back to the table. She was surprised when she saw Lorna getting out of the market.

"Where's she going?" Nicky asked Alex and took a sip of her coke.

"She said she's going to see Christopher," Alex replied with a laugh.

"Jesus Christ," Nicky rolled her eyes and laughed ironically. "This is crazy, she's really taking it seriously."

"Are you jealous?" Alex teased.

"Shut up," Nicky shoved her friend over the shoulder. "If she doesn't want me then I don't want her either," she said with a shrug.

Alex laughed. "Ok, let's believe that... But anyway, I have good news."

"What news?"

"Piper's having a pool party at her house, it's going to be really cool, I think you should go." Alex said.

"Sounds cool, when is it?" Nicky asked as they both grabbed their backpacks and prepared to go back to school.

"This Saturday, it's going to be so cool... Lorna is going," said Alex, getting out of the market and waving at Gloria.

"Bye Glo," Nicky waved to Gloria. "I have to talk to my mom. Hopefully she'll let me go."

Xoxoxoxo

"Please, Mommy?" Nicky begged her mother with her hands together.

"Let's suppose I let you go to this party," Red said with her arms folded. "Where is the party? who are you going with? What time will you be back?"

"At Piper's house, I'll go with Alex and Lorna, and I don't know what time I'll come back." Nicky said quickly and gave a nice smile hoping to calm her mother.

"Ok." Nicky was already celebrating when Red interrupted her. "But I want you home at midnight Nicky, otherwise I'll pick you up myself."

"Midnight? 01h00 am please," Nicky complained.

"Midnight, and we don't talk about it anymore." Red said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can I go with you?" Tricia pleaded innocently.

"Of course not, are you crazy?" Nicky chuckled.

"Why not?" Red asked seriously.

"Ma, it's a teen party, no way I'm going to take a nine-year-old baby with me." Nicky said as she fingered her cellphone.

"I'm not a baby and that's not fair!" Tricia kicked her sister, getting a push in return.

"HEY HEY HEY, stop." Red scolded. "Tricia this party is not suitable for you, but I promise we'll have fun here."

Nicky held out her tongue teasing her sister as Tricia stared at her with a sulky face.

"And if you keep acting like this, this party is not going to happen to you either, Nicky." Red said watching Nicky's teasing.

Nicky laughed and went to the TV.

"Mommy, can I call Mercy to sleep here Saturday?" Tricia asked excitedly.

"Since there's no party for you, I don't think that's a bad idea, honey." Red smiled at the younger daughter. "She can sleep here if her mother agrees."

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE IN MY ROOM," Nicky yelled from the couch as she watched Family Guy.

"There's nothing I care about in your room," Tricia shrugged.

"Don't mind her... Teens are boring." Red whispered to Tricia, and they laughed together.

Nicky snorted and increased TV volume. She hated when they did it. She's the coolest person in this house. If anyone was boring, it was them.

Red loved irritating her eldest daughter. And she was glad that Tricia also saw fun in it.

After dinner, the family gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Tricia wanted to watch "Inside Out", and Nicky wanted to watch a horror movie. Obviously, horror films were not an option for Red.

"Ma, come on!" Nicky complained, "Tricia is no longer a baby, she can watch horror movies."

"I don't want noneof you watching this kind of movie," Red said while putting "Inside Out" to watch. "And didn't you call her a baby earlier?"

"I can never choose the movies," Nicky said rolling her eyes. "We always end up watching these childish nonsense."

"Nicky," Red warned sternly.

"This isn't nonsense" Tricia defended. "Everyone knows you like cartoons Nicky"

"Whatever," Nicky murmured and agreed to watch the movie.

Nicky ended up enjoying watching "Inside Out". She laughed in several parts with her mother and sister. She couldn't help it. Even trying to be tough. She loved cartoons. 

* * *

**I know it took me a while to post this chapter. I'm having some personal issues, so I'm sorry for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter though. See you soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"NICKY GET OUT!" Tricia screamed as she knocked on the bathroom door. "MOOOM."

"I'M GETTING OUT," Nicky shouted back.

"Do you want to stop screaming?" Red went to the bathroom door and glared at Tricia. "Nicky get out! You've taken enough time in this shower."

"You don't know how to wait?" Nicky said to Tricia as she opened the bathroom door. Without answering and without waiting for her sister to leave, Tricia entered the bathroom in a hurry.

"It looks like you're really excited for this party," Red said when she saw Nicky coming out of the bathroom. "You even washed your hair."

"It'll be fun," Nicky said going to her room wrapped in a towel, Red was right behind. "Can you drop me at Alex's house? We're going to have a pre party."

"A pre party? Hmm." Red said crossing her arms. "Do you want help choosing your outfit?"

"Ma, no, I'm not a child anymore!" Nicky said dragging Red out of her room.

"Ok, ok, I get it," Red laughed and left her daughter's room.

Opening the wardrobe, Nicky took a "Make America Gay Again" T-shirt and a ripped jeans to wear. Then she put on her boots and put some mascara.

Nicky usually never takes time to dress up, but she wanted to be presentable today. Maybe Lorna would be delighted. _No. She doesn't need Lorna_.

"I'm ready, take me to Alex?" Nicky said going to her mother's room.

"We need to wait for your sister to come out of the shower."

"Aaargh," Nicky grunted and threw herself on the bed next to her mother.

Red laughed and stroked her daughter's damp hair. "How's this party going to be?"

"Well you know... We will listen to music, swim in the pool, eat some snacks..." Nicky said laying down on Red's lap and enjoying the affection.

"Any alcoholic drinks at this party?" Red asked seriously.

"Ma, no." Nicky rolled her eyes. "Just juice and soda I think."

"Hmm," Red hummed. "I would love it if you just took juice, soda is not good for you."

"It's a party Ma, can you stay out of my ass? for a bit?" Nicky laughed when she felt a slap on the back of her head.

As soon as Tricia was ready, Nicky and Red got up and went to the car. Nicky was extremely anxious, and Tricia was still a little upset that she couldn't keep up with her sister, but hopefully Mercy would sleep in her house today.

"Can I at least go with you at this pre-party?" Tricia asked hopefully.

"No!" Nicky replied quickly.

"Honey, there will be no one of your age there." Red tried to comfort her little one who was already crying.

Arriving at Alex's house, Nicky kissed her mother and saw her younger sister holding her cry. "Tricia, I can't take you."

"Of course you can, but you don't want to!" Tricia answered crying.

"I can't have fun having to watch you all the time," Nicky said, looking at her sister. Tricia knew how to make her feel guilty.

"Tricia enough of crying, tomorrow your sister will spend time with you, okay?" Red tried to calm Tricia and glanced at Nicky.

Rolling her eyes, Nicky replied. "Yeah... tomorrow I'll be all yours, okay?" Nicky smiled, said good-bye, and headed for Alex's house.

Xoxoxoxo

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't come!" Alex said pulling Nicky into her house.

"Sorry." Nicky chuckled. "My sister got a temper tantrum, she wanted to come."

"Why didn't you bring her?" Alex asked.

"Are you kidding? She's just a spoiled brat," Nicky murmurs.

"You're a spoiled brat," Alex teased.

"Shut up!" Nicky saw Diane entering the room and went to greet her. "Hey Diane," she said giving the woman a hug.

"Hi Nicky, how are you? How's your mother?" Diane answered brightly.

"Fine, she's fine." Nicky smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm great dear, don't you have a party to go?" Diane said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Yes, let's go." Alex said as she picked up her things.

"I thought the pre-party would be here," Nicky said confused.

"We decided to do it at Piper's house, so the party could start earlier"

Nicky nodded and picked up her things as she followed Alex to the exit. Both girls said good-bye to Diane and walked to Piper's house, which wasn't far from there.

"I can't believe Piper's parents let her have a party," Nicky chuckled.

"They didn't, they went to travel and then Piper decided to have a secret party," Alex said in amusement.

"Are you serious?" Nicky asked in surprise. "My mother will kill me if she knows that."

"She will not know Nick," Alex rolled her eyes at her friend's fear of her mother. Well, and rightly so, Red was intimidating.

The party had already begun. Everyone was having fun, Alex and Piper were catching up somewhere. Luschek, a colleague of Piper's school, brought vodka. Most of them was already drunk, including Lorna, she was in the pool jumping to the music. _That fucking girl._

"Nicky come back to the pool!" Lorna shouted at Nicky. "Come dance with me!"

"I'm cold." Nicky smiled at Lorna. "Fuck it." Rolling her eyes, Nicky jumped into the pool with Lorna.

"YAAY," Lorna shouted as she hugged Nicky. "Why didn't you drink?"

"Are you crazy? I still have to go home, my mother would kill me," Nicky said, hugging Lorna back. "I'm cool with my soda."

Lorna grunted and rolled her eyes. "Boring..." she said as she stared at Nicky.

Nicky laughed and stared back at her. After a while it started to get weird. "What is it?"

Surprisingly, Lorna kissed her. It was a warm and lingering kiss. Nicky was definitely not expecting it, but she let herself go. The kiss was interrupted when everyone around them started shouting in celebration. Then it began to rain.

"This is God saying that he wants us together," Nicky said, smiling at Lorna.

"I'm sure it is," Lorna laughed. The two girls left the pool and began to dance in the rain.

Xoxoxoxo

It was almost past midnight, Nicky was having so much fun, and ahe didn't want to leave so soon. And she couldn't help it, she ended up drinking some vodka. She wasn't ready to face her mother today. Going to a quiet part of Piper's house, Nicky picked  
/up her cellphone and decided to call her mother.

"Hi Ma," Nicky said sympathetically.

"Nicky is almost 00h," Red replied quickly. "Are you coming home? Do you want me to pick you up?"

"About that..." Nicky murmured. "Can I sleep here today?"

"No way, Nicky, your sister is waiting for you." Red replied seriously.

"Mommy, please. Piper's going to need help cleaning up the mess when the party's over," Nicky whined, "you always say I need to help people."

"Nicky..." Red took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to do that. "Okay Nicky, but tomorrow I'll pick you up early. Be ready."

"Thank you Momny," Nicky smiled.

"And tomorrow you're going to have to spend the day with Trish," Red recalled, "she'll be very disappointed when she finds out you're not coming back."

"Mercy isn't sleeping there?" Nicky asked.

"She's traveling and she couldn't come," Red sighed. "Nicky, you stay out of the rain, I don't want you to get sick."

Nicky's eyes widened. "Uh... Ok Ma, I need to go now," he said quickly. "Good night, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight baby, I love you." Red replied.

"I love you," Nicky said, hanging up her cell phone and returning to the party.

* * *

 **I forgot to say this in the previous chapter, but I would like to thank Johanna-002 for all the great ideas she gave me! She's being very helpful to this fanfic, and I really appreciate it!**

 **Also, thanks to all of you, I'm so glad everyone's enjoying it, thanks for the reviews, I love them! I hope you like this chapter! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Nicky woke up startled by the ringing of her phone. The rest of the girls were sleeping. Nicky picked up her phone, still sleepy, and with her eyes half open, she saw that her mother was calling.

"Ma," Nicky whimpered sleepily as she answered the phone.

"Nicky, I'm going to get you, be ready!" Red said firmly on the phone.

"Now?" Nicky replied hoarsely. "Ma is not even 9am... And it's Sunday"

"First of all, it wasnt even for you to be sleeping there, young lady," Red said. "And you're going to spend the day with your sister so be ready, I'm coming."

"But..." before Nicky could respond, Red hung up the phone. "Shit," Nicky whimpered as she tucked her head under the blanket.

As she sat down, Nicky stared at Lorna's sleeping form at her side. Smiling and leaving a wet kiss on her cheek, Nicky stood up. With a deep headache and unbearable pain all over her body, Nicky strode to the bathroom whimpering.

After brushing her teeth and putting on her clothes, Nicky returned to the living room and lay down again while her mother didn't arrive.

"Why did you wake up so early?" Piper asked sleepily and grabbed Alex, making Nicky look in her direction.

"Oh, hi Piper." Nicky said yawning. "My mother is coming to get me."

"But can't she just let you have breakfast here?" Piper asked as she sat down. Alex grumbled in her sleep, not wanting to part with Piper's embrace.

"She wants me to spend the day with my little sister," Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Younger brothers," Piper laughed. "I know how it is, luckily my brother went to travel with my parents."

"You really are lucky," Nicky smirked. "My mom would never allow that, if she had to travel, I would be forced to go with her."

"Sorry to ask, but what about your father? Why didn't we hear you talk about him?" Piper asked sympathetically.

"We don't talk about him at home," Nicky shook her head. "They divorced and my dad returned to Russia."

"Wow... That sucks."

"I don't care much about that anymore." Nicky said looking at the phone watching his mother's message. "Well... Mama Reznikov is here, I have to go."

"Let me take you to the door," Piper said as she got up from the bed and escorted Nicky to the door.

Opening the door, Nicky's eyes flickered with the sun. She said goodbye to Piper, asked her to say goodbye to the other girls and headed for her mother's car.

"Good morning, my love! Look at you." Red said cheerfully pulling her daughter's face for a kiss. "We missed you."

Nicky quickly pulled away from her mother's kiss. She had to pretend she didn't like it. Nicky didn't answer, just rubbed her eyes and nodded at her mother.

"You said you wasn't going to sleep there." Tricia complained in the back seat.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for that." Nicky replied with a hoarse voice, without the strength to discuss.

"Your voice is hoarse." Red looked at her worried daughter. "Are you feeling good?"

"I have a headache and body aches, but it's no big deal." Nicky murmured.

"You may be getting the flu." Red said putting his palm on Nicky's forehead. "You don't have a fever though."

"Stop Ma," Nicky grunted, taking Red's hand from her face.

"I'm just checking." Red said and started driving to her house.

Nicky didn't answer, just laid her head in the window and closed her eyes while they didn't get home. She could feel the pressure on her head, the pain was unbearable, she just wanted to lie down.

Arriving home Nicky went straight to the room and Tricia was right behind her. Seeing her sister lying on the bed, she sat down beside her.

"Nicky?" Tricia asked innocently.

"Hmmm?" Nicky murmured, her face crumpled on the pillow.

"You said you were going to spend the day with me."

Nicky sighed. _I completely forgot about that_. "Okay," Nicky turned to face her younger sister. "What do you wanna do?"

"Can we go get ice cream?" Tricia provided.

"Okay, but we need to come back soon." Nicky said getting out of bed and grabbing her wallet. "I'm not feeling well."

As she went down the stairs, Tricia went straight to her mother.

"Mommy, Nicky's going to take me for ice cream." Tricia announced cheerfully.

Red watched Nicky waiting for her sister at the front door. "Nicky, your throat isn't good." Red warned.

"I don't want ice cream."

"Okay then, put on a sweater," Red ordered the eldest daughter. "And come back soon."

Nicky did as she was told and followed her sister out of the house. They walked to the nearest ice-cream parlor while Tricia talked about various matters of her day-to-day life.

"What flavor do you want?" Nicky said entering the ice cream shop. "Oh hey Suzanne!" Nicky greeted her friend at the ice-cream parlor.

"Hello Nicky, how are you?" Suzanne replied with a smile on her face.

"Ehh I'm not that bad," Nicky smirked. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm absolutely fantastic. Do you want ice cream?"

"Yes! Chocolate please" Tricia replied.

"I think I want a vanilla." Nicky said.

"You told Mommy you were not going to have ice cream." Tricia teased her sister.

"Well, I've changed my mind... and she doesn't need to know that." Nicky winked at her sister and smiled. Tricia smiled back.

"Chocolate and vanilla so... Here's your little swirl." Suzanne said giving the ice cream to the girls.

"Thank you Suzanne, see ya." Nicky said paying for the ice creams and then following her sister out of the ice-cream parlor.

"So... how's your school?" Nicky asked as she took her ice cream.

"Hmm, not very well," Tricia commented sincerely.

"Why not?"

"There are some young girls who are pissing me off."

"Fuck them, you're cool!" Nicky said poking her sister.

Tricia loved her sister's way, she couldn't deny it, Nicky was cool and popular. Tricia boasted that she was Nicky's sister. Most of the time, she tried to be and act like Nicky.

"Yeah... Fuck them," Tricia chuckled.

Xoxoxoxo

Returning home Nicky could feel her throat getting worse.

"Hey, if Mom asks, I didn't have ice cream, okay?" Nicky said seriously to Tricia.

"Relax I won't tell." Tricia smiled.

"You're all smeared with ice cream," Nicky said, laughing as she looked at her sister. She reached up to her sister's cheek and wiped away the remaining ice cream marks.

Tricia lifted her hand to her mouth, pushing away her sister's and finished wiping.  
Entering the house they both went to the kitchen.

"Here we are," Tricia greeted herself as she sat down at the table. Red looked over her shoulder at the daughters. "Here you are, did you have fun?"

"It was cool, we talked a lot." Tricia said cheerfully. "Nicky do you want to watch a movie?" Proposed

"What movie?" Nicky said in a slightly more husky voice. Which made Red stop what she was doing to watch her daughter.

"You can choose." Tricia said going into the living room. Nicky got up to follow her sister but Red interrupted her.

"Nicky, you took ice cream don't you?"

"What? I did not." Nicky protested.

"Nicky... You've had a bad throat, do you want to get sick?" Red rebuked her ignoring her daughter's lie.

"I'm not getting sick Ma," Nicky said rolling her eyes.

Red caught Nicky's face by the chin. "Open your mouth, let me see your throat."

Nicky sighed and opened her mouth. Red looked down into Nicky's throat and noticed the inflammation.

"It's inflamed, I'll make you some tea."

"I hate tea! I'm a coffee person you know that!" Nicky complained.

"It was you who decided to take the ice cream," Red said. "And this will relieve the irritation in your throat, tea is what you're having."

Nicky snorted and went into the living room with Tricia.

"I didn't say anything, she found out by herself," Tricia said defensively.

"I should know we can't hide anything from this woman," she said, throwing herself on the couch. "Let's watch But I'm a Cheerleader, that Natasha Lyonne movie, it's really cool."

"Okay," Tricia said as she set the film to watch.

Red entered the room with tea in one hand and a sack of popcorn in another. "Sit down to drink your tea Nicky," she said as she placed the popcorn on couch.

Nicky sat down and took the tea with a face of disgust. "Bleh," Nicky said after taking a sip of the tea.

"If tea doesn't work, you'll have to take medicine," Red commented and sat next to Tricia who was already eating the popcorn.

"I'm not sick, I don't believe in these things." She said finishing his tea.

"Yeah? Well, it looks like your throat believes." 

* * *

**Hi guys! I know it's been a while, I apologize for it! I also know that this chapter is not so good, but I'm working so hard to find words to write this fanfic. I'm having some personal issues and I confess that I'm without motivation, but I will do my best to post chapters frequently! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**No, I did not forget about this story! It's been hard to find words to write it though. I hope you like this chapter. Again, sorry about the english, feel free to correct me! xx**

Nicky woke up in the morning and her head ached as if was about to explode. "Nicky, we need to talk! See you at school xx" Lorna's message said. _We sure do_ , Nicky thought.

Nicky couldn't forget the kiss she'd won from Lorna during the party. Something about that kiss made her feel extremely hopeful. Maybe there _is_ a chance Lorna and Nicky to end up together.

The warmth of her body began to become uncomfortable for Nicky, and then she noticed how much she was sweating. Her head ached and Nicky felt as if she had been hit by a truck.

"Time to get up sleepyhead," Red said as she entered her daughter's bedroom and opened the windows. Nicky was quiet as she looked at her cell phone.

"Let's go! Get ready for school," Red said, slapping her daughter's butt and leaving the room.

 _If mom realizes I'm getting sick she'll never let me go to school_. Nicky thought. Getting up from the bed Nicky realized that it would be difficult to hide something from her mother. Her stomach began to wrap.

Nicky got ready, put on her clothes, and headed for the kitchen where Red was preparing pancakes for Tricia, who had her head on the counter.

"You want pancakes too?" Red asked.

"I'm not hungry." Nicky sat down next to her sister, making Tricia lift her head and look at her.

"Good morning," Tricia said, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Good morning," Nicky said hoarsely and a cough next.

"Hasn't your throat got any better, baby?" Red asked placing a bowl of cereal in front of Nicky.

"It's getting better," Nicky lied. She could feel the inflammation screaming in her throat. "I'm not hungry Ma." She whined.

"You're not going to school with an empty stomach, eat at least a little."

"If I don't eat anything, can I stay home today?" Tricia asked with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Funny." Red tapped Tricia's belly lightly. "Eat it all."

Nicky knew her mother. If she didn't eat, it would seem odd, so she forced herself to eat some of the cereal, but stopped as soon as she felt her stomach wrap again.

"Mommy I really don't want to go to school." Tricia whimpered and leaned her head back on the counter.

"Why not?" Red asked stiffly. "Tricia going to school is your only obligation, you're not getting out of it."

"It feels like hell in there, but no one ever understands me," Tricia said angrily and hurried to her room.

Red took a deep breath not to lose her temper. "Nicky go brush your teeth and be ready, we're almost leaving." Nicky went straight to the bathroom as ordered. Thank goodness Tricia was being a brat, that way Red wouldn't realize how sick Nicky was. The focus would be all on Tricia.

"Patricia, what was that?" Red said as she entered the bedroom of her youngest daughter lying on the bed, her face sulky and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't call me Patricia. You know I hate it." Tricia complained, pouting and turning away from the look her mother was giving her.

"Okay Tricia, why don't you want to go to school? Has anyone done anything to you? What happened?"

"There are stupid girls chasing after me, Mommy," Tricia whimpered. "They make jokes with my braids, I just don't want to go."

Red sat next to her daughter in bed bringing one hand to the girl's cheeks. "Baby you can't care about that kind of thing. Don't you realize that letting you down is exactly what they want?"

Red could see how hurt her little girl was. Bullying among children is normal these days, but that doesn't change the fact that it is something that can't happen without punishment. Kids made jokes with Nicky's big hair when she was younger, and now the same was happening with Tricia. It hurt her heart to see this kind of thing happen to her babies and not be able to do anything.

"Come on... Let's go to school, if that happens you ask your principal to call me and I'll pick you up, okay?" Red kissed Tricia's forehead as a form of encouragement.

Tricia nodded and got out of bed getting her things to school. She still wasn't comfortable with going to school, but she wanted to show that she could be strong, too.

XOXOXOXO

Red left Tricia at school and waited for her daughter to enter before driving to Nicky's school. On the way Red noticed that Nicky was almost asleep. Nicky was acting very strangely, but it wasn't always that her daughter showed interest in going to school so she decided to ignore it.

"You better don't fall asleep during class again." Red said looking at Nicky with the corner of her eye as she drove.

"I will not," Nicky replied huskily, almost disappearing.

"And if you don't feel well, call me and I'll pick you up. I think you might be getting a cold." Worry racing in Red's voice.

"Ma, I'm fine," Nicky lied. The heat in her body was still killing her. "What happened to Tricia today?"

"There are girls doing bullying with her at school," Red sighed. She couldn't help but worry. One daughter was being bullied and the other was getting sick. She knew that difficult days were coming.

"Those stupid kids," Nicky said rolling her eyes. "Why do they have to be so mean? I know Tricia haven't done anything to them. "

Nicky was somewhat protective of her younger sister, and if necessary, she herself would go to her sister's school to sort this out with those stupid girls who were making Tricia suffer.

"Don't worry about it, if they keep doing it, I'll sort this out," Red said as she arrived at Nicky's school.

Red approached her daughter and laid a kiss on her cheek. She didn't ignored how hot Nicky felt. How did she not realize that before?

"Nicky you're burning up!"

"Uh... Ok Ma I have to go," Nicky said as she got out of the car and ran to her school gate.

Red had to control the urge to run after her daughter and take her home. But she thought that if Nicky felt good to go to school, then it wasn't such a serious thing. Trying to hide her worry Red headed to the market to start her work day.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as she entered school, Nicky regretted it. She was feeling every twist in her stomach. Everything hurt, she could barely walk straight.

Lorna was chattering nervously at her side, but Nicky could barely hear what she was saying.

"Lorna, can you get to the point, please?" Nicky said hoarsely. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Oh... That..." Lorna said nervously. "Nicky... I"

"What?"

"Are you alright? You're sweating. Oh my god, are you going to vomit?" Lorna said trying to change the subject.

"For God's sake just say it." Nicky rubbed her eyes with exhaustion.

"OK, Nicky, I don't know what got into me at that party. That... Kiss, it wasn't supposed to happen"

Lorna loved Nicky to death. She was her best friend and there was no doubt about it. But she couldn't like girls. Not this way.

"Nicky, I'm sorry..." Lorna didn't lose the sad look Nicky gave. "Christopher and I are dating."

"Wow" Nicky chuckled. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. And the pain in his stomach was nothing compared to the pain in his heart. "I love you so much, Lorna... But you know…you can't just, like uh, keep doing whatever the fuck you want and then thinking it's gonna be okay."

Nicky gathered her backpack and quickly headed for the school bathroom. Entering one of the cubicles, Nicky closed the door and sat down on the floor beside the toilet and began to cry.

"I'm such an idiot," Nicky said angrily, rubbing the tears running down her face.

Of course, Lorna was not in love with her. How she could be so dumb. Nicky was hating herself for loving this girl so much. She wouldn't forget this kiss so soon, and now that she knows the kiss was a mistake, it will be a painful memory of what was once a little bit of hope.

Nicky felt her pressure drop and her stomach twist. She was sweating cold and her heart was racing. When she realized it, she was clinging to the toilet vomiting.

"Nicky? Nicky, are you there? "Lorna said knocking on the bathroom door Nicky was in. Pushing the door slightly Lorna saw the image of Nicky vomiting.

"OH MY GOD NICKY."

XOXOXO

The movement in the market was a little quiet that morning. Red and Gloria were playing cards while there were no customers. The chat was fine between them until Red's phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Red said, answering the phone. "Yes, that's her."

Gloria was patiently waiting for Red to finish the conversation when she saw her friend's face turn into sheer desperation.

"Please tell me that she's okay," Red practically yelled. "Yes, yes I'm going."

"What happened?" Gloria said with concern.

"Nicky won't stop vomiting," Red said desperately taking the car keys. "Please take over the market today." Without waiting for Gloria to respond, Red was in her car ready to go after her daughter.

XOXOXO

"Hello, I'm Nicky's mother... Nicole. They called me saying that she was feeling sick," Red told the woman at the school's office.

"Oh yes, Nicole Reznikov, right?" The woman gently replied.

"Exactly."

"Don't worry Mrs. Reznikov, she's getting better," said the woman trying to calm Red down. "Follow me and I'll take you to her."

Red walked in the school hallway next to the young woman. Red was kicking her own ass right now. She should never have allowed Nicky to go to school. She should have made the girl stay from the moment she felt her fever.

Entering the room, Red watched her extremely pale daughter lying in a chair.

"Oh my baby," Red ran up to Nicky and then pulled her into her arms.

Nicky melted all over her mother's much-desired arms. "I shouldn't have come," she said weakly.

"You think so?" Red laughed and put a wet kiss on Nicky's forehead. Red walked over to the school principal and talked to her for a few minutes before turning her attention to her daughter. "Let's go home? Hm? Are you ready to be babied? "

"I've never been so ready in my life."

XOXOXO

"Now you're going straight to bed," said Red parking the car.

"Take me on your lap?" Nicky murmured like a baby.

"Oh I wish I could do this, but you're so big," Red said.

"You always say I'm too thin, so you can carry me."

"Nicky, come on." Red got out of the car and opened the door for Nicky.

Sighing, Nicky obeyed and got out of the car closing the door. She was still feeling very weak and started to feel dizzy again.

Red hugged her daughter aside, making sure Nicky was stable. She felt terrible about seeing her girl that way.

Entering home Nicky went straight to the couch and lay down sloppily, letting out a sigh of pain.

"Malyshka, I think you'd better lie down in your bed," Red said sitting on the edge of the couch and stroking Nicky's back.

Nicky murmured in disapproval. "I want to stay here."

Red continued to stroke her daughter's back for a moment. Nicky whimpered as she felt her mother's hand drop from her back. Red went to the kitchen and picked up a thermometer.

"I need to measure your temperature baby," Red sat next to Nicky on the couch again. "Come on, open your mouth."

Nicky obeyed and Red gently placed the thermometer inside her mouth. After that Red returned to the kitchen to get some medicine.

Red knew this would be the hard part. Nicky never liked medicine. What kind of a child like medicine?

Returning to the living room Red put the medicine on the center table and sat next to Nicky removing the thermometer from her mouth.

"Oh no..." Nicky grumbled already knowing what was coming.

Looking at the thermometer Red was filled with concern. Nicky's fever was high, her girl must be feeling terrible.

"Oh yes..." Red took the medicine and put it in the small cup. "Here."

"Can I just have a tylenol? Please, Ma, I prefer capsules."

"Nicky, take it!" Red said, ignoring her daughter's request. When Nicky didn't move, Red approached the medicine from Nicky's mouth. "Open," her tone left no place for arguments.

Reluctantly Nicky opened her mouth and let her mother give her the medicine. The taste of the medicine made Nicky shiver and turn her face away.

"See? You survived." Red smiled and handed Nicky a glass of water, which she quickly drank. "I hope this improves your fever, otherwise I'll have to take you to the doctor. Do you still feel nauseous?"

"Not really," Nicky replied in her voice still sounding a little weak and hoarse.

"Are you sure? I think you got a really serious flu. Or even a virus." Red said beginning to stroke her daughter's hair.

Nicky quickly became sleepy. Melting to the touch of the mother. "Can you lie down with me?"

Nicky sounded so much like a baby. What made Red miss the times that she could still hold Nicky in her lap and give all the care and love she needed.

"How can I resist to that?" Red began to stuff Nicky with kisses all around her face. "Come here let me hold you," she said as she sat down in a corner of the big sofa.

There was no need to speak twice. Nicky ran into her mother's arms and lay on her lap.

The pair stayed for a long time in that position. Red stroking Nicky's hair as she watched a random mafia movie. She didn't understand how anyone could get involved in this kind of crime. In any kind of crime.

XOXOXO

Red woke up startled by the sound of a doorbell. How long have I slept? She thought. Looking at her lap, she couldn't avoid the smile on her face. Nicky was still sleeping like an angel.

Red placed a hand on her neck to see if she still had a fever, and was shocked to see how much her daughter was sweating. Red gently removed Nicky's head from her lap, carefully so shw wouldn't wake her girl, and headed to the front door.

"Oh hi Gloria... Come in, where's my daughter?" Red said pointing Gloria in and watching Tricia run to the door.

"Hi Mom," Tricia said giving a good bear hug to her mother.

"Hi my love," Red said hugging and kissing the top of Tricia's head. "How was school today?"

"No big deal," Tricia replied nonchalantly and headed toward her sister.

"Is Nicky getting better?" Gloria asked her friend.

"Her fever has gone down a bit, she's covered in sweat I need to send her to the bath." Red said watching Nicky lying on the couch. "Where's Julio? and Benny? "

"I left them at home, I just came here to leave Tricia and to know about Nicky," Gloria replied and walked toward the sofa to get a better picture of the sick girl. "She looks terrible."

"Thank you for picking Tricia in school for me, and yes..." Red sighed, "she looks awful."

"She stinks," Tricia said with disgusted face.

Red and Gloria laughed. "She needs a shower."

"Well, I need to go and feed my little wolves." Gloria said walking toward Red and giving her friend a hug. "Tell your little devil I hope she gets better."

Red chuckled rolling her eyes and returning the hug. "Thanks! See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!"

Red closed the door and turned her attention to her daughter. "Nicky? Wake up, darling."

Nicky grunted, opening her eyes slowly. "Don't wanna."

"You're sweating too much. I need you to go take a shower." Red said. "Tricia, go take off that uniform, I'll do something for you to eat, and you'll be the next one in the shower because I can feel the dirt from here."

Red had prepared the tub for Nicky, who dutifully agreed to take the shower. Red helped her with the shampoo, something Nicky would never allow if she wasn't sick. Nicky doesn't like being treated like a baby, but Red never seemed to care, Nicky was her baby and she would treat her as such.

After Nicky's bath, it was Tricia's turn, who had just finished eating. Tricia curled up a little to get into the tub but as soon as she entered, she didn't want to leave.

"Did Tricia say anything else about the bullying? Are they still making fun of her?" Nicky asked as she lay down on the couch again.

"She hasn't said anything yet, but I can feel she's not ok," Red sighed.

"I can handle this if you want," Nicky said, yawning.

"You're going to stay away from that young lady. Get out of trouble," Red said in a stern voice. "Are you feeling better?"

"My head still hurts, but I feel better."

"I'll make some soup for you, you have not eaten yet." Red said going toward the bathroom

"Come on Trish, you had enough time to clean up every corner of your body." Red put a towel on top of the sink and waited her daughter to get out the tub. Red could feel that something was wrong with her daughter. "Baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Tricia said in her bathrobe.

Red took the towel and began to dry Tricia's hair. "Are you sure?"

"I don"t want to talk about it," Tricia waited for her mother to dry her hair and ran to her room.

Red sighed sadly, something was bothering her little one, and she knew what it was. As much as it hurt to see Tricia like this, Red knew that her daughter needed space.

Returning to the living room, Red gave a quick glance at Nicky who was lying on the couch watching Harry Potter and then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Tricia after brushing her hair and putting on her pajamas went to the living room and laid on the couch next to her sister. Tricia placed a hand on Nicky's forehead to feel her fever. "Are you feeling better?" She said.

Nicky can't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm better already. And you? Are you okay?"

"They're still making fun of me Nicky," Tricia said sadly. "Please make them stop."

Nicky hugged her sister protectively. "I'll fix this, Tricia... I promise you, I'll fix this."


	11. Chapter 11

"She won't find out," Nicky said rolling her eyes. "Believe me, it's a good fucking plan."

When she heard that Tricia was being bullied at school Nicky couldn't stop thinking about it. The anger inside her only grew and she needed to find a way to defend her sister.

"So, I'm going to call my mother saying that we won't have our last class and that we'll go to the mall near Tricia's school until it's time for her to pick up her." Nicky explained once again for the friend. "We ditch class and go to Tricia's school to teach a lesson to those girls."

"Okay, so what if your mother finds out that we ditched class?" Alex said nervously. "What if she tell MY mother? Nicky, I don't know if this is a good idea. "

"Alex, for the thousandth time, my mother will not find out." Nicky said impatiently. "If you don't want to go, you can stay, I'll go alone."

"I know your mother well enough not to fuck her rules Nicky..." Alex rolled her eyes at her friend's silence. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Nicky smirked and picked up her phone to call her mother.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay, Nicky, I need to go back to work now," Red said, holding the phone with her shoulder while cutting some vegetables. "I love you too, bye."

Red hung up the phone and leaned on the counter for a few minutes. Sighing, Red can't help feeling a slight mistrust rising in her chest. The Russian woman was trying to trust her teenage daughter a little more, but Nicky had a great hability in getting into trouble.

"Are you going to stand there all day doing nothing while I do all the work?" Gloria said as she entered the kitchen, bringing Red back to reality.

"Sorry," Red laughed and started to cut the vegetables again.

"You look worried," said Gloria analyzing her friend. She could already guess, _it was Nicky again_. "What happened?"

"Nicky-" Red was interrupted by Gloria's laugh. "What's it?"

"Nothing, sorry," Gloria chuckled. "I just figured it was something about her."

Red rolled her eyes but could not help but smile. "She called me saying she'll be dismissed from school earlier today."

"I'm listening," said Gloria.

"She said I don't have to pick her up earlier because she's going to take a walk in the mall with Alex." Red said putting the vegetables in a large pot. "And she'll wait for me at Tricia's school."

"And why exactly are you worried?" Gloria said not understanding the point.

"You know my daughter."

"I thought you were trying to trust her a little more, Galina." Gloria laughed and approached to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe it's the lack of confidence that makes her the way she is."

"You think so?" Red's heart sank at once. She didn't wanted to be like that. Didn't wanted to be that kind of mother. But she didn't know what to do. "I just care about her, you know?"

"I know, and I understand you," Gloria said trying to calm Red's fears. "I would be just like you if Nicky were my daughter. But I really think you shouldn't worry. She just wants to have fun at the mall with her friend."

"Maybe you're right ..." Red said trying to convince herself that everything was fine and that Nicky wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"I'm always right," Gloria winked at her friend and slammed her butt as she left the kitchen.

Red laughed. With or without the disagreements, Gloria was her right arm and Red was grateful for it. Gloria has always helped her with her daughters, and Red has always helped Gloria with her boys. They were like a team. _And what a great team._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

3.00pm

Tricia was about to get released from school. Nicky and Alex stood in front of the gate waiting for her. Alex couldn't stop biting her nails and rocking her feet which was driving Nicky crazy. They were both very nervous.

"Jesus Alex, you're making me nervous," Nicky shouted at her friend.

"I AM nervous." Alex yelled back. "Nicky this will not work."

"Of course it'll work," Nicky rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed at Alex's negativity.

* Triiiiiiing *

The school bell rang. After a short period of time Nicky saw her younger sister coming out and right behind her a small group of girls giggling. Tricia had a crying face and the anger inside Nicky began to rise.

"There she is. Keep an eye out to make sure my mom won't show up, I'll take care of it." Nicky said to Alex and headed toward her sister.

"Faster, you idiot," said a girl behind Tricia, after pushing her to the ground.

Tricia was about to fall to the floor when Nicky ran to hold her younger sister. Tricia's face flashed with relief as she saw Nicky.

"Nicky!" Tricia hugged her.

" _I'll fix this_." Nicky said hugging her back and sending a deadly look to the girl who pushed Tricia.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to treat my sister like that?" Nicky approached the little girl who looked a little frightened.

"Did you call your sister? Can't you solve things by yourself?" Said the girl, looking at Tricia.

Alex spotted Red's car approaching and tried to warn Nicky but a small crowd had formed, making it difficult for her to find her friend.

"Shut up," Nicky said. "My sister never did anything to you, why do you insist on being so mean to her?."

"Because she's an IDIOT," she said, standing up on tiptoe to be Nicky's size. "And I'm not afraid of you."

Nicky pushed the young girl who quickly fell to the floor. When the small crowd had started shouting 'fight fight fight', Tricia covered her ears with her hands, quite frightened by the situation. "I swear if you touch or even talk to Tricia again I'll fucking kill yo-"

"NICOLE REZNIKOV!"

Nicky was petrified with the voice that screamed her name. Her mother. The fear of turning to face the furious Russian woman filled every part of her body. _I'm dead._ Nicky thought.

Red ran toward her eldest daughter, pulling her left ear Red made Nicky move away from the young girl who was lying on the floor. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Ow! Ma-" Nicky would explain when Red cut her off.

"NO, I don't want to hear," Red fired. Glancing at Nicky furiously and turning her gaze to Alex, Red ordered. "You two go to the car right now!"

Nicky and Alex looked at each other and obediently headed toward the car.

Red helped the young girl stand, to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Sorry about that, kid."

"It's fine," the girl said in a crying voice, tidying up her uniform skirt. "Sorry Tricia..." Before Tricia could respond the girl ran away from the school gate and disappeared through the streets.

Red looked at her youngest daughter and bent down to be her size. "Did she hurt you?" Red asked, holding Tricia's cheek.

"Every day she hurts me with something Mama," Tricia's eyes began to fill with tears. "Please don't be mad at Nicky, she was trying to protect me,"

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Red wiped away a single tear that fell from Tricia's eyes and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go home."


End file.
